User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Yearner of Extinction
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ .......... Oh, hey.... Not having the greatest of time right now... Anyway, today we are looking at one of the many many variations of Dragon Ein. There are just too many for me to cover all of them, so... Just gonna go over the Azi Dahaka decklist I have on hand. So...yeah, for now, this will be what you will have to make do with. Dragon Ein is an interesting case, as each time something with "Dragon" in the attribute is revealed, it is an update to this deck. Not always a good one, but it just makes the combinations and types of decks...pretty much endless. We are running 4 copies of both forms of our buddy, Azi Dahaka. This includes Demonic Demise Dragon, and Yearner of Extinction. Both of them are usable for different situations, so running both lets you change up what you want to do with him. And of course, his Double Attack and Penetrate as Yearner of Extinction lets you deal with huge walls in the center, and just push out more damage overall. We are also running multiples of Aqulta Gwaneff. Two copies of Demonic Demise Sword, and a single copy of Wicked Lord Dragon Sword. You mostly want to aim for the sheer punching power of Demonic Demise Sword, and the perfect defense it has too. But including the Wicked Lord Dragon Sword allows for some dirty tricks as well, including pushing out as much as 5 attacks on a final turn push. Not being able to null the attack of New!Aqulta is a huge thing. Monsters to help consistancy of the deck include Dragon Knight, Cagliostro, who just straight up draws you a card, and then we have Dragon Knight, Pisaro, who can rest himself to draw a new card as well. Twin Demon Dragon, Zahhak is the staple searcher for Azi and Dragon Throne, and should not need to be explained. We also run Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit with his Double Attack and ability to draw cards upon destroying enemy monsters, so you just draw through your deck. He is a very good card, and highly underrated. Omni Lord power to boost our deck and give us more options outside of Azi. Dark Miserea with his Move and Soulguard, and his life gain, helps a lot in the late stages of the game. Crimson Omni Drum can be spammed to no end, because of your usual higher life, since Ein starts with 12. And then Drum the Punisher, to screw over any and all Items. A bit of heavy on the gauge, this deck... Speeeeeeells....are important in Dragon Ein, especially the staple Divine Dragon Creation and Dragon Emperor Legend. Then we have Dragon Throne, letting you play multiple monsters, and allows you to use Azi. (Very important) The fact that Throne also covers your item, and itself, has always been a good ability. More-so now that Item bouncing and destruction is getting more common. Then we have the Black Dragon Shield and the Blue Dragon Shield. Should I even have to explain why we run these? Stop attacks, stop effect damage, gain a gauge or life. Then we have Rineryusho, which we can use to force-pop our own Azi and force-equip the swords. It even allows for the dirty last turn push of Demonic Gwaneff, Yearner of Extinction, into Wicked Gwaneff. Five attacks for a potential of 14 damage, and the last 4 damage cant be nulled. And you get a gauge out of it all. ........ Dont look at me like that. Dont. We are just running one copy of this evil card. Dragon Lord Initiation, Giga Howling Crusher pushes anything from 8 to 9 damage, and it cant be reduced. It cheeses out victories, and...we hate it. I know... That's it for the new updated Wings of Demise. Never been a big fan, but...eh, it is a fun-ish deck. Just dont act like this deck is the most broken thing ever. We have seen this so many times in the community, and people are already saying Dragon Zwei is going to break the game. STOP. RIGHT NOW. Category:Blog posts